Konosuba Episode 12
A Friend for This Kouma Girl! (この の に を！, Kono Kouma no Musume ni Yuujin wo!) is the twelfth episode of the Konosuba anime and the second episode of season 2. Plot After Darkness fails to return from her visit to Alderp the previous night, Kazuma's party begins worrying for her chastity. However Sena barges in, ordering the party to cull the giant toads around Axel, since the toads had been woken by Megumin's Explosions. After everyone in the party except Kazuma is each captured and swallowed by a giant toad, the party is saved from total annihilation by Yunyun who effortlessly slaughters the toads with Light of Saber. Arriving back at the mansion, Megumin and Kazuma end up fighting over who will bathe first to wash off the toad slime. They come up with a compromise by both getting in the same time. After almost having Aqua walks in on them, Kazuma collapses from overusing his mana to cast Freeze to seal the bathroom door. Absentmindedly insulting and later attacked by Megumin for calling her a loli when simply asking for her to carry him, he screams for help and Aqua walks in on them anyway. Aqua thus dubs him "Loli-NEET" as a result of this incident. In Wiz's Magic Shop the next day, the party meets Yunyun again. Yunyun and Megumin duel each other using Wiz's "Friendship Crystal". To their dismay, the duo quickly learn that the crystal "deepens friendship" by exposing embarrassing memories to onlookers. As all those present are stunned from catching a glimpse of Megumin's constant struggle to acquire food and Yunyun's life of loneliness, Megumin shatters the crystal in horror. When deciding who would be paying for the broken merchandise, Megumin ends up challenged by Yunyun to decide the victor by deciding who has grown more over the years when Megumin proclaims that she is no longer childish enough to obsess over winning or losing some games. However, to secure her victory, Megumin announces that she has actually graduated from childishness as she is in a stable relationship with Kazuma where the two of them can casually take a bath together. This shocks Yunyun so much that she dashes out of the shop in tears. Characters *Satou Kazuma *Aqua *Megumin *Chomusuke *Sena *Yunyun *Wiz *Darkness *Komekko Anime Differences The first half of the episode is adapted from volume 3, while the second half is heavily modified from parts of Chapter 1 & 2. Key differences include: *Kazuma's offer to sell merchandise to Wiz was cut & combined with a later chapter. *Chomusuke likes baths, unlike the light novel where she actively avoids it. *Chomusuke is referred to correctly as female instead of male like in the LN. *Chomusuke doesn't grill the fish Kazuma gave it. *Kazuma's Snipe skill is introduced in the toad fight, rather than in Axel town to impress Yunyun by hitting a Jack Frost doll. *Sena was not eaten by giant toads in the LNs. *Some of Yunyun & Megumin's dialogues were changed. In the original LN it was implied they had separated upon leaving the Crimson Magic Village for several years leading to Megumin actually forgetting Yunyun. In contrast, the Megumin spinoffs written later retconned this and had Yunyun & Megumin separating right before Megumin joined Kazuma's party. The anime follows this later version of canon. *A chapter where Kazuma & Megumin meeting Yunyun in the streets of Axel was also cut. Instead the scenario occurs in Wiz's shop, combining it with a shortened version of the scene where Kazuma offers to sell merchandise to Wiz. *New scenes exploring Yunyun's isolation & Megumin's starvation were added, also introducing the unnamed Komekko early. Navigation Category:Season 2 Episode